Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) are generally well known and have been relatively popular, and profitable, for a number of years. Examples of such machines include for example, video slot machines, video poker machines, bar-top gaming devices, and coin-operated amusement devices. Typically, EGMs are arranged at gaming venues in banks consisting of at least two EGMs that are physically located adjacent or proximate to one another. Usually, EGMs in a bank will be the same style or type, and/or be made by the same manufacturer. EGMs in a bank can also be networked or otherwise operably or electronically linked for communications purposes.
Some types of EGMs, and/or banks of EGMs, are known to have indicators, lights or luminescent devices, independent of their video monitors or electronic game displays, which can flash, blink, and flow in predetermined patterns. Such lights can be incorporated directly as part of the EGM, can be part of a unit that can be affixed to an EGM, or can be on a separate unit in close proximity to one or more of the EGMs. For example, certain types of EGMs can have an electroluminescent “topper” which can be physically mounted to an EGM, such as for instance, to the top portion of the EGM above the display or body of the machine so that they can be easily seen at a distance across a gaming venue. A bank of EGMs can also feature “bank signs” having one or more light fixtures. Such bank signs can be placed, for instance, above a bank of two or more EGMs in order to promote play of all the machines in the bank. Such bank signs can be mechanically or electrically coupled to one or more EGMs or be independently powered.
It is generally known in the art to synchronize lights in a bank of EGMs so that they illuminate in patterns suggesting that they are “flowing” from one EGM to another, or so that they illuminate in synchronization or in sequence. These light sequences, whether on individual EGMs, or in banks, can also be used for distinctive “attract mode” patterns which attempt to draw the eye of potential players. Such known synchronization techniques, however, do not take into account the status or activity of individual EGMs within the bank and further do not coordinate lighting effects among a plurality of EGMs based upon activity at individual EGMs within a bank. Thus, such limitations are generally not as effective in drawing players to vacant or inactive gaming machines and can further cause players at individual machines to become distracted or annoyed with intense or lurid lighting effects at adjacent machines. As a result, players may have a more difficult time finding a vacant machine or may be more inclined to stop playing a machine due to distraction or overstimulation. This can lead to certain gaming machines being inactive for extended periods of time. As such machines are typically income producing, extended periods of inactivity can result in a loss of revenue for the gaming establishment. Thus, game developers and owners/operators are continually in need of new techniques for attracting interested players and maintaining player satisfaction.
In view of the foregoing, it would be useful, and thus there is a need, for a system and method that can coordinate lighting effects among a plurality of EGMs in response to detected conditions or activity at an individual EGM within a bank. It would be further desirable for such systems and methods to have multiple lighting modes which can be initiated depending on a detected condition or activity at an individual EGM. It will be recognized by persons of ordinary skill in the art that such techniques can be more effective in drawing players to inactive machines and can further maintain player satisfaction by not providing distraction or irritation.